


this time

by onlyeverthus



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: Phillip and Anne finally get to have the night out they deserve.





	this time

He takes her to the theater again, and this time, he doesn’t need Barnum to get the tickets for them.

This time, nobody stops them on the stairs, and if anybody looks at them as if they don’t belong, he doesn’t notice, because all he can look at is her.

This time, they get to see the show, and she’s enthralled, and he tries to watch too, but he can’t stop looking at her, and when he sees tears in her eyes, he reaches for her hand. She glances at him and shakes her head as she gives a short, silent laugh, lifting her free hand to swipe at her eyes. He just smiles and squeezes her hand, pleased to see her so happy.

This time, he walks her home, listening as she goes on and on about the show, and he thinks he may cry too, simply because he’s so happy that he was able to help her do something she’d always wanted to do.

This time, they stop outside the door of the tiny apartment she shares with her brother, and she smiles as she turns to face him, taking his hands. He kisses her, and can’t resist lifting one hand to her face, his fingers sliding into her hair as he wishes he was taking her home with him.

_Next time_ , she whispers over his lips, as if she could read his mind, and the corner of his mouth rises as he kisses her once more. She squeezes his fingers and gives him one more smile before disappearing inside the apartment, the door closing softly behind her.

_Next time_ , he thinks, his smile widening as he starts down the hall.


End file.
